


Parts

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/human sex, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Connor really likes being called “princess”, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Face Sitting, Genderfluid Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Overstimulation, Trans Connor, Vaginal Sex, bisexual hank, connor can switch out his genitals, connor has a very wet pussy, feminization?, hank’s beard gets wet 😏
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Connor orders a new part for himself. He’s nervous to try it out, but he knows his boyfriend, Hank, will teach him how to properly use it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how often I’m going to update this and I have no idea how long it’ll be. I’m just here for a good time.

“Hank?” 

Hank replied with a grunt, bringing his black coffee to his mouth for a swig. With his other hand he held his tablet, focusing on reading the morning’s news. 

Connor didn’t eat. Didn’t need to. But he enjoyed sitting at the dining table, with perfect posture, with Hank whenever he did. He enjoyed all the time he got with his boyfriend, whether or not he could partake in the given activity or not. 

Besides, he cooked almost every meal Hank enjoyed. It filled Connor with a sense of purpose and glee, witnessing Hank indulge in his cooking. Hank always complimented him, holding his hand and telling him how delicious each meal was, bringing a flush of blue to Connor’s cheeks without fail every time. 

“I’ve ordered an upgrade for myself.” 

“What kind of upgrade?” Hank said, continuing to stare at his tablet, his thumb scrolling the page absentmindedly. 

Connor trembled. He had been nervous for this very conversation since he had ordered the part a week prior. Petrified of what Hank would say or think. 

He didn’t speak again, his tongue felt heavy. The words were formed in his brain but he couldn’t release them. After a moment, Hank took notice of the silence and turned to acknowledge his love. Connor was staring down at his hands, heavy and limp in his own lap. 

Hank reached out to hold one of Connor’s hands, his thumb petting the top of the silky soft skin. He could sense something was wrong. Hank’s face and voice softened. “What is it, Con?” 

Connor squeezing Hank’s hand in return, the side of his lip twitched as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“You alright?” 

Connor nodded. 

“What sort of upgrade did you order? Didn’t know you even needed them. Thought your battery lasted for one-hundred and…” 

“Not that sort of upgrade,” Connor interrupted. “Perhaps I used the wrong term. It’s not an enhancement, but more of a...replacement. A temporary one.”

“You’re scaring me, Con.” 

“It’s not…” Connor sighed, squeezing Hank’s hand again. 

Silence filled the room again, until the sound of Sumo noisily lapping from his water bowl in the corner of the kitchen broke through it. 

“You’re bisexual. Correct?” Connor said. 

Hank’s brow furrowed. 

“You had a wife. You’ve had girlfriends in the past. And you enjoy my body. Right?” 

Hank had never placed a label on himself before. But if he had to, he guessed Connor was right. 

“I suppose I am. Yeah,” Hank said. “What does that have to do with…” 

“I’ve ordered a vagina for myself.” 

Hank sat still for a moment before letting out a boisterous laugh. Connor’s face screwed up in confusion. _What was so funny?_

“I’m sorry,” Hank waved his hand covering his face. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. That’s just...not something you hear every day.” 

“You enjoy vaginas? Right, Hank?” 

“Connor, please,” Hank wiped a laughter tear from his eye. “Please stop using that word.” 

“My apologies,” he dropped his head again. 

“Honey,” Hank sighed, his voice trailing from a laugh. “I’m not laughing at you. Really I’m not.” 

Connor nodded, his lip twitching again. “I want to make you happy.” 

“Baby, I am happy,” Hank scooted his chair closer, the sound of wood scraping the linoleum. Hank tilted Connor’s chin up with the crook of his finger. “Look at me. There’s my beautiful boy. Hmm?” 

Connor’s face was soft, drinking Hank in. His eyes big and wide. His cheeks flushed. His glance fell to Hank’s lips. 

Hank leaned in to claim Connor’s mouth in a slow kiss. 

“You don’t miss…” Connor nearly used the word again but didn’t want Hank to laugh at him again. It made him very sad and self-conscious. “That part? Since you’ve had just me?” 

“Con,” Hank sighed, caressing Connor’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I don’t lust for parts. I lust for you. Only you. Just as you came. Just as you were made.” 

Connor melted at Hank’s words, his cheek nuzzling the palm Hank held his face with. 

“I want to be able to give you everything,” Connor said. “And with, what I am, I can.” 

“Baby, I don’t need…”

He stopped himself, seeing the look on Connor’s face. As if he could read the android’s mind. 

“You want it for you. Don’t you? Wanna know how it feels? Hmm?” He ran his knuckle over Connor’s flawless synthetic skin. 

Connor nodded. 

Hank sighed. “Okay, baby. I’ll make it feel good, no matter what you have.” Hank licked his lips at the thought of experiencing Connor with a different, “attachment” so to say. To be the first person to touch it, show him how to feel good with it. They would be able to experiment with it together. Would the part be as responsive and realistic as Connor’s cock was? 

Hank enjoyed sucking Connor’s cock. Teasing him, making him keen and whine as he sucked him off nice and slow. Sometimes he made it last for hours, just so he could hear Connor crying and begging to come. 

The taste was exquisite. Realistic, but with a subtle hint of an artificial cherry flavor. Connor was the first “man” Hank had ever been with, and it surprised even himself that giving head had become his very favorite past time of late. He preferred it over receiving pleasure any day. Though Connor was incredible with his mouth, warm, wet, and loving, the warm feeling and butterflies Hank got from making Connor feel good was far more gratifying than anything else. 

“How does it...does it just...switch out?”

Connor nodded. 

“How?” 

Connor wasted no time in shucking his pants down to his mid-thigh. Hank sat back in his chair to watch what was about to happen. He hadn’t expected a demonstration. Connor’s cock was flaccid and the area just above was peppered with a light amount of simulated pubic hair. 

”I haven’t actually tried this yet,” Connor said, mimicking a video demonstration he saw a week prior as he pressed down for three seconds on an invisible button beneath his skin, just above the base of his penis. A small white circle of light shone through the skin and Connor gently lifted up, his cock and balls coming up with his hand revealing silver wires, and blue flashing circuitry on both ends. 

Hank’s jaw dropped. “Well if that isn’t the most God damn disturbing thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Connor smirked, his eyes twinkling, holding his detached cock and balls in his hand. 

They both started laughing. Hank pulled Connor in for a pecking kiss. 

“Put it back on.” 

Connor put it back in place, immediately making it so it never happened. The skin was smooth, no seam in where it had detached, flawless and camouflaged. No one would’ve ever thought twice that such a thing was possible even looking up close with a seeing glass. Cyberlife really had thought of everything. 

Hank got onto his knees just as Connor’s fingers weaved through Hank’s long silver hair, tugging at the root. Hank kissed at the base of Connor’s cock in gentle little pecks until he began to fill out while Connor panted. 

* * *

“What’s that?” Hank said, taking his coat off. He had made a quick trip to the pharmacy and when he got back home, instead of organizing case e-files like Connor had said he would be doing he was sat on the living room couch, staring at a parcel on the coffee table wrapped in brown paper. 

“It came in,” Connor said, turning from the package to Hank. His voice wavered, visibly nervous. 

At first Hank was confused, but the look in his love’s eyes reminded him of the morning three days prior. He crossed the room and sat down next to Connor. The android was in a plain navy blue t-shirt and jeans. His very favorite pair to relax around the house in. It always made Hank smile, seeing Connor wearing casual things, after he had refused to for the first year of them knowing one another. It was all button ups and ties, if it wasn’t his work uniform. Hank had slowly but surely convinced his boyfriend to dress for comfort. It was endearing, seeing that Connor had finally listened. 

He held Connor’s hand in his, as he always did when he saw that he was nervous. “I'll be there with you all the way, honey. You don’t have to be scared. I know it’s all new for you. We’ll take our time.” 

Connor chewed his bottom lip between his teeth. A gesture he had picked up from a character in one of Hank’s favorite comedies the two of them watched together on television almost every evening. 

“Baby, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can send it back.” 

“No,” Connor shook his head. “I want to.” 

“Do you want me to help you? Put it...in?” 

_On? In?_ He wasn’t sure of the correct terminology. 

Connor shook his head. “I want to do it myself.” 

“You sure?” Hank cooed, petting the back of Connor’s head, caressing the base of his hair with his nails. 

Connor nodded. “I want to surprise you. I don’t want you to think differently of me. I just want you to see it. To see me. Not the process.” 

“Okay, pumpkin,” Hank said kissing Connor’s cheek. “Okay.” 

Connor took the parcel in his hands and stood slowly. “I’ll come get you when I’m ready?” 

Hank nodded. 

* * *

It had been ten full minutes since Connor had left with the package and Hank was starting to think Connor had gotten scared and called it off when he heard his love’s voice echo through the hallway of the small house. 

“You can come in,” Connor said from a crack in their opened bedroom door. 

Hank’s heart was pounding in his chest as he began his trek to their shared room. What he saw when he opened the door had him melting on the spot. 

He was so in love. 

Connor had covered his lower half with their duvet and on his top half he wore a light-pink crop-top hoodie. 

“You look like a beauty and a half,” Hank sighed stepping into the room. 

Connor blushed, tugging at the long sleeves of his hoodie. His face was soft and his eyes big and wide, and his short hair had a bit of a curl to it in the front. He shifted a bit under the thick blanket covering himself from Hank’s view. 

“It feels weird,” Connor smiled meekly. “Good. But weird.” 

Hank stood at the foot of the bed, looking his love up and down. Connor had begun nervously tugging at the blanket now, melted under Hank’s stare. 

“Are you ready for me to see, baby?” Hank cooed. 

Connor hesitated before nodding slowly. 

“Do you want to show me? Or you want me to pull the blanket back myself?” 

“You pull, Daddy.” Connor lifted his arms to rest above him on the pillows on either side of his head, giving Hank the freedom to do with the blanket whatever he pleased. 

Hank groaned softly. 

He gripped the fluffy white blanket and gently moved it to the side revealing Connor’s lower half to the chilliness of the room. Connor’s legs immediately pressed closer together, his entire body thrumming under Hank’s calculating state. 

Hank sighed, lost in the beauty of his love’s body. Connor’s milky skin and slender hips were nothing new but they never failed to take Hank’s breath away. But between his legs was something new, something different to Connor. 

“God, you look beautiful, baby.” Hank sighed. “Look at that pretty little pussy.” He ghosted the tip of his finger against the top of Connor’s puffy slit. 

Connor shifted and whimpered. 

Hank shushed him gently. 

“It’s alright,” he assured him. 

“I don't...I don’t mean to be indecent. I don't own any female undergarments.”

“Well, we’ll just have to change that. Won’t we?” Hank cooed, running his fingernails from Connor’s hips down his thighs slowly. Connor wriggled under his touch. 

“Daddy,” he whined. 

“Gonna take you shopping. Buy you a whole bunch of pretty panties. Lacy with ribbons and knee-high socks. You’re going to look perfect riding my cock in them. Panties still on, just moved to the side.” Hank drank Connor in. He was expecting beauty, but he wasn’t expecting to enjoy the sight as much as he did. The possibilities were endless. 

Connor was trembling again. 

“You nervous?” 

Connor nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Don’t be. Daddy is right here.” 

“Touch me?” 

“Ask nicely,” Hank cooed. He kissed the top of Connor’s thigh. 

“Please, touch me, Daddy?” Connor whined. “I’m getting the bed all wet.” He pouted. 

“Are you?” 

Connor nodded, a slight pout to his lips. 

“Spread your legs, baby. Let Daddy see.” 

Connor obeyed, spreading himself open with a bend of his knees. A wet circle had indeed accumulated beneath Connor’s body. 

“You’re so excited,” Hank cooed, ghosting his thumb against Connor’s folds, hardly touching him. “You like Daddy looking at you? Hmm?” 

Connor nodded, nuzzling himself into his long pink sleeve in an attempt to hide his face. 

“No no,” Hank said. “Let me see that pretty face.” 

“I think there’s something wrong,” Connor pouted. “It shouldn’t be so wet. Maybe I got a defective part?” 

Hank shook his head. “No, baby. This is just what pussies do. Especially when they’re aroused.” 

“I don’t mean to make a mess of the sheets,” Connor whined. 

Hank shushed him again. “We’ll worry about that later. It’s alright, Princess.” 

Connor exhaled at that term of endearment. 

“You like that? Princess?” 

Connor nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to be Daddy’s princess. 

“Okay, honey.” He crawled onto the bed and settled himself between Connor’s legs. His face inches away from his pussy. He blowed a soft stream of warm air gently on the outside of it. Connor twitched and attempted to shut his legs but couldn’t with Hank and his wide shoulders being between them. He whined. The feeling made him feel so sensitive. 

“It’s already so much,” Connor whined. 

“I know,” Hank cooed. Though how could he have possibly? “I know, baby. Pussies are much more sensitive. That’ll take some getting used to,” he began gently petting Connor’s puffy pussy lips with his thumb, tracing the outside and purposely avoiding the part that would feel the very best to play with. 

“Won’t it?” 

Connor nodded, chewing on his pink sleeve. 

Hank spread his lips open with his thumbs and exhaled deep. It looked so realistic. Gorgeous, flushed pink flesh, wet and with the cutest nub of a clitoris at the top. Hank honed in on that area, knowing that was where the most intense feelings would come from. Hank started with the tip of his tongue, gently hovering over it, breathing hot air and the occasional soft bump of his tongue against it. 

Connor gasped and attempted to wriggle from Hank’s hold but he was being held down hard by Hank’s large hands. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered. 

Hank shushed him, his nails caressing Connor’s soft sides as he lowered his head to wrap his lips around the pretty little clit to begin suckling softly there. 

Connor whined. Hank’s hand moved to gently trail the tip of his finger down Connor’s soaked slit until he reached his entrance and began to sink his long and thick digit in. Connor tensed as Hank’s finger sank into him, paired with the blinding pleasure of having his clit sucked. 

Tears streamed down Connor’s cheeks as he bucked up into Hank’s mouth seeking more. He was so close. “Daddy,” he cried. 

Hank pulled back, licking his lips. A faint hint of strawberries lingered there. He focused on the feeling of his digit inside the boy’s pussy. Warm and throbbing, clenching around him again and again seeking more. Virginal and yet quaking to be touched and fucked. 

“Want Daddy’s cock, Princess? Want me to stretch you open?” 

Connor nodded. “Please?” His voice trailed off into a whimper. 

Hank retreated his digit and climbed up Connor’s body to kiss him and lower his own pants in the process. He lowered himself and began rubbing himself down against Connor.

His cock dragged along Connor’s puffy wet lips back and forth, rubbing the outside until it snagged on Connor’s hole and he sank in slowly. Connor clutched to Hank’s back as he slid in. Filling and stretching him with his cock.

Connor whimpered, his legs wrapped around his big strong Daddy as he began fucking him. His pussy drenching the sheet below them, dripping and wetting the area all around them. 

“Fuck,” Hank shivered, kissing Connor’s neck as he rut forward. Connor was moving every few moments, angling his body and his pussy in different ways for different sensations. Exploring everything.

“Come for me. Come for me, Princess. Find what feels good.” 

Connor found it, staying in one position with Hank’s cock hitting him in just the right way again and again. Fucking more whines from his lips.

The soft skin of Hank’s stomach rubbing down against Connor’s clit sent him over the edge, stilling and bucking up, coming and crying, his hands full of Hank’s back, digging his fingernails into the flesh, his face coated with tears. 

Hank groaned, coming seconds later into Connor’s pussy, continuing to pound forward until his own release was leaking onto the bed below them. 

Connor shivered, shaking in Hank’s hold as he came down. Hank kissed Connor’s tears away, shushing him softly. Connor’s pussy continued throbbing around Hank’s cock. 

“You okay?” 

Connor nodded, his eyes closed. 

“You’re perfect, baby,” Hank whispered against Connor’s ear, kissing his cheek. “No matter what. You’re so perfect.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank takes Connor shopping for panties and cute little feminine outfits. Hank takes Connor home and has him ride his face while wearing a pair of the panties.

“What do you think of these, honey?” Hank said, holding up a pair of panties, a white lace thong with tiny baby-blue bows on the sides. 

They were shopping at a high-end boutique making good on Hank’s promise of taking Connor to get some female undergarments and pretty things for him to wear. 

Since Connor’s new part had come in, he had been feeling much more feminine, taking to more pastel and bright colors of late and speaking in a higher register. Hank had noticed the change in his boy, but he wasn’t sure Connor had. Regardless, Hank would do anything to make Connor feel comfortable and happy in his new skin. 

Connor’s happiness was his happiness. 

Connor pressed back against Hank’s body looking at the item in Hank’s hand, his other was holding Connor close to his body, his large hand pressed against the boy’s stomach, claiming him. Connor melted back into his body, swaying together.

“I like them a lot.” 

“Yeah?” Hank cooed, kissing Connor’s bare shoulder. 

Connor nodded. 

“You think you would like to wear these for me tonight?” 

Connor blushed, reaching up to test the lace between his fingers, softly stroking the material. He nodded again, moving to hide his face in Hank’s neck, folding into him. 

“Shy as could be, aren’t you?” Hank chuckled, hugging Connor tight to his body. “You weren’t so shy this afternoon, were you?.” 

* * *

  
Hank was reminded of earlier that day. He had been sat on the couch with Connor on his knees between his thighs mouthing at Hank through his briefs begging for his come. Hank had denied him, knowing it would drive Connor crazy. “You can lay your head right there,” Hank directed, positioning Connor so his cheek was pressed against his thigh inches away from where his cock was beneath the cotton. “Keep Daddy warm. No sucking. No licking. If you do, our shopping trip tonight is canceled.” 

Connor whined, wanting so badly to take Hank into his mouth. 

“I know,” Hank stroked the back of Connor’s head. “Patience is a virtue. You keep my cock nice and warm until the game is over and then I’ll let you suck me off. Deal?” 

Connor nodded, his cheek moving the fabric beneath his cheek tugging the material against Hank’s cock. 

“And no moving, you sneaky thing.” 

Connor pouted but made sure to stay very still, awaiting his reward.   
  


* * *

Hank continued holding up multiple other pairs of panties, pink, mint-green, even a skimpy black lace pair as well as matching bralettes to get Connor’s opinion and to see if he would like them. Connor nodded, agreeing to everything his Daddy wanted to buy for him. He was blessed his boyfriend had such good taste. 

“May I have these, Daddy?” Connor asked, holding up multiple different packs of thigh-high striped socks. From baby-blue and white to red and black. Hank groaned. “You’re going to look so beautiful in them.” He placed them into their small basket. “Take another look around. Is there anything else you want?” Hank was willing to buy anything for him. 

Connor folded into Hank again, closing his eyes and inhaling his calming scent. “Take me home?” 

* * *

Hank laid on the bed waiting for Connor to get dressed, curious of what outfit the deviant little thing had decided to wear. He stroked himself through his briefs allowing his mind to drift to the possibilities. He could come out in the black lace thong and matching bralette, the red and black thigh highs.  _ Fuck _ . Hank wasn’t sure he would be able to handle whatever Connor chose, everything would look so wonderful on the gorgeous boy. 

“Close your eyes,” Connor said through a crack in the bedroom door. 

Hank did as he was told. 

“Now open,” Connor breathed, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Hank groaned at the sight before him. Connor in his new white lace panties with the baby-blue bows, the baby-blue and white striped thigh-highs and a tiny white bralette. Connor swayed with his hands behind his back clasped together, looking down, too scared to make eye contact. 

“Baby,” Hank sighed, scrambling up to his knees to get closer to his boy. He ran the pads of his fingers, ghosting over Connor’s skin and lace. “You look so beautiful. Look at me,” he tilted Connor’s chin up. 

Connor was blushing the color of the bows on his panties. “You really like it? It’s not too much?” 

“No, not at all. You look perfect.” Hank kept eye contact with Connor as he gently slipped his hand sideways between Connor’s legs, tickling little twitches out of his boy, further up until he was at his boy’s puffy lips already slick to the fabric. He began moving the side of his hand back and forth against his slit wetting the fabric even more quickly, pressing deeper and further up until Connor’s entire body was trembling. 

Connor shivered. “Daddy,” he sighed. 

“Hold onto my shoulders,” he directed. “Don’t lose your balance, Princess.” 

One of Hank’s fingers slipped underneath the wet lace to pet at the hairless folds. “Don’t look away from my eyes,” Hank directed. “Keep looking at me.” 

Connor squeezed Hank’s shoulders through his shirt, little whimpers spilling from his lips as Hank teased him. His legs tried to close around Hank’s hand. 

Hank leant forward to give a quick lick and nuzzle to Connor’s nipples through the sheer fabric of the bralette. Not taking his eyes off him the whole time. 

“You’re so beautiful, pumpkin. So beautiful.” Hank sighed. 

Connor squeaked when Hank’s thumb began to press into him, the rest of his fingers on the outside of the lace softly petting Connor’s clit through the material. Connor’s hands moved to Hank’s face to stroke his cheeks, not taking his eyes off him for a second. 

“You wanna sit on Daddy’s face, baby?” Hank said, his thumb continued moving in and out giving slow shallow thrusts into Connor’s already sopping pussy. 

Connor nodded enthusiastically. 

Hank pulled back to hold Connor by the hips. “Keep your little panties on.” He held Connor’s hand and directed him further onto the bed. Hank laid down and beckoned his boy to him. Connor knee walked over to him and Hank helped him straddled his face, lifting his leg and settling him on top of him. 

“That’s it,” Hank cooed, praising Connor. He wanted to make Connor feel good and comfortable. Hank wrapped his hands around Connor’s thighs and tugged him closer until Connor’s pussy was sat directly on Hank’s face. 

Connor let out a tiny moan when he felt Hank’s nose bumping against his clit, his thighs trembling on either side of Hank’s head as he began to lap and suck on his pussy through the lace. 

“Daddy,” Connor whimpered, half-heartedly trying to move back, the sensations were far too strong and he felt like he was going to come at any second, but Hank wasn’t letting up, holding him down with his strong force. “Your...beard…” Connor panted, his body shivering at the sensation of Hank’s facial hair like a soft puffy pillow between his legs surrounding the wet licking area teasing his clit. “Daddy, please.” Connor’s face was wet with tears. 

“Please what, Princess,” Hank said, moving back a bit. “What does my baby need?” 

“It’s so...s...sensitive,” Connor cried, finding purchase in holding the bed frame with white knuckles. 

Hank shushed him gently. “I know. Daddy knows. You taste so good, baby. Like strawberries. Daddy can’t get enough. Am I hurting you?” 

Connor shook his head. “No.” 

“Do you want me to continue, honey?” Hank stroked Connor’s sides with his nails. 

Connor hesitated before nodding. 

“You can come,” Hank assured him. 

“I don’t wanna get you all wet,” Connor whined. 

Hank smirked, giving out a small chuckle. “Don’t hold back, Princess. I want you to feel good. Okay?” 

Connor nodded. 

Hank gently tugged Connor’s soaked panties to the side before pulling Connor back down to his mouth. He alternated between sucking on Connor’s clit and tonguing at his sopping hole, his nose rubbing against his sensitive little nub, continuing to lick and suck on his boy until he was once again a twitchy trembling little mess. 

Connor closed his eyes reaching blindly out for Hank’s hands. Hank laced their fingers together before Connor came, crying and rolling his hips, riding Hank’s face whimpering at the pleasure, gushing and making the area even more slippery. “Daddy,” he cried, overstimulating himself, finding purchase on Hank’s chin and beard and rutting against that area again and again, whines falling from his lips the whole while. Hank stayed still, allowing his princess to chase his high and get whatever he needed from him. Occasionally swiping his tongue out to tease Connor through it. 

“Too much,” Connor sighed, but was unable to stop himself from rocking down. “It’s too much,” he cried. 

Hank gently helped him off him but Connor hips continued to rut forward against the cold air of the room. Hank crushed their bodies together, holding his boy until his machinery stopped involuntarily twitching. 

“So good, Daddy. So good.” He looked up at Hank with his big brown eyes full of tears. They kissed, pressing their lips together. Connor nuzzling against Hank’s beard soaked in his wetness. He licked the hair there, tasting himself before their lips joined again. Hank needn’t care about his own pleasure, only that his boy was sated and happy. 

Connor sighed against Hank’s open mouth. “I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments 👉🏻👈🏻 If you enjoyed or want more chapters please let me know! 💐

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me really happy 🥺💙👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
